Written In The Stars Cover
J Weezy's Written In The Stars Cover, was a remake of Tinie Tempah feat. Eric Turner's "Written In The Stars", but J Weezy's version features Lil-Rip, Drizzick, & Cee-3. This is a record off of J Weezy's eighth studio album, Joey Weezy Vs Dark Weezy. Lyrics Chorus (J Weezy & Drizzick) Drizzick (J Weezy): Written in the stars (In the stars) A million miles away (Miles Away) A message to the main (To the main) Ohhhhhhhh!!! Seasons come and go (They come and go) But i will never change (I'll never change) And i'll move my way, ayyyyyy (ay, ay, ay, ay)! Verse 1 (J Weezy) I'm doin this too win for me to be an independent Citizen of the nation, probably pretendin' Surely people over here will be recommendin' Breakin off repitition now im on and standin' Never falied, still made it better know we grindin' Goin' way back in time so im just rewindin' Everybody marchin' to the top and still climbin' In the end it ain't the same cause ill be fallin' At my house just knowing i got, i got this People really showin they rock, they rock this Tryin to make it so that the fun will last Just for tomorrow, so yesterday will be the past I might look like Tinie Tempah short no glasses on So today ill make history Save snoops for discovery People might just question how im doin on recovery In the end, im still up on geography Chorus (Cee-3 & Drizzick) Written in the stars A million miles away A message to the main Ohhhhhhhh!!! Seasons come and go But i will never change And i'll move my way, ayyyyyy! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ohhhhhhhh!!! (Say oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhh x8) Verse 2 (Lil-Rip) I'll be looking fresh plus im undercover Lookin for the stars to shine above us Double love, no hate in the zone High-pitched, low voice whats up with the tone Lil-Rip im rappin, im rappin this track up Chorus (Drizzick & Lil-Rip) Written in the stars A million miles away A message to the main Ohhhhhhhh!!! Seasons come and go But i will never change And i'll move my way, ayyyyyy! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ohhhhhhhh!!! (Say oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhh x8) Verse 3 (Drizzick) coming soon... Chorus (Drizzick, Lil-Rip, & Cee-3) Written in the stars A million miles away A message to the main Ohhhhhhhh!!! Seasons come and go But i wil never change And i'll move my way, ayyyyyy! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ohhhhhhhh!!! (Say oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhh x8) Verse 4 (Cee-3) coming soon... Chorus (All: J Weezy, Drizzick, Lil-Rip, & Cee-3) Written in the stars A million miles away A message to the main Ohhhhhhhh!!! Seasons come and go But i wil never change And i'll move my way, ayyyyyy! Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Ohhhhhhhh!!! (Say oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhh x8) Category:Songs Category:J Weezy Songs Category:Eighth Album Songs Category:Featured Lil-Rip Songs Category:Featured Drizzick Songs Category:Featured C3 Songs